I do
by MsBecciChan
Summary: Lancelot (Bans son) is right about to marry Emma (Meliodas' daughter). Here's the story of the night before This fanfic was inspired by the wonderful fanfic 'Fears - by amethystdragonnight' on AO3 (and is part of our Server Event)


"...and this is the strategy. I hope everyone got it?"

"Yes, Sir!" The Holy Knights shouted at once.

"Good, the meeting is over," Arthur said and stood up.

The others left quickly, chatting with one another. But two members remained. Tristan and Lancelot. The first was right about to leave if Lancelot hadn't reached out for his sleeve.

"What's up, Lance?" Tristan looked at his best friend with surprise. "You look really pale if you ask me."

"Really? Oh shoot..." Lancelot buried his head into his arms which rested on the table. The other one sat down next to him.

"Hey, if something is bothering you, you can always talk to me you know that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah I know..." Lancelot sighed.

They had known each other for 20 years now. Since they were in diapers. No wonder they had become best friends. As the eldest son of the Dragon's Sin and only son of the Fox's Sin it was their faith to be bonded like their fathers.

"It's just... I'm very excited."

"Because of tomorrow?" Tristan asked calmly.

"Yeah..." Lancelot murmured.

"Everything will be fine. She's surely excited as well. What you need is a big bachelor party! You, me, Arthur, Lian, father and uncle Ban. Just the six of us."

"Me too?" The young King, who was still in the room, asked surprised.

"Sure! I mean... we are all friends, aren't we? And it's not like Lance is getting married every day! Especially if his bride-to-be is my little sister." Tristan gave the others a wide grin.

Since Emma was born, Lancelot cared about her like nothing else. She was his little princess who needed to be protected by him. When Emma became 12, they started dating and since then they couldn't leave each other's side. They were meant for each other since their birth and Tristan knew this well. After four years of being engaged, they would finally marry.

"Alright, we'll see you at night break!" Tristan grabbed Lancelot gently by his collar and pulled him outside. The weather was beautiful. A nice warm breeze came up and the sun was about to set.

_Not long and she'll be my wife. _

Lancelot sighed. He couldn't believe the day had finally come. He would marry the love of his life.

"Lance?"

"Huh?"

"I'm calling you for the third time now. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was lost in thought... Sorry for bothering you."

"You aren't bothering me. Come on! Let's go home. I'm sure she is waiting for you." Tristan smirked slightly.

"Very funny. She isn't even at home. She went out with her friends."

"I see. Well then, let's have fun too!" The son of the Dragon's Sin pulled his buddy by his arm until they reached the Boar Hat.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here! We were waiting for you two!"

"Yeah, you two really took your time~"

"The meeting took longer than expected, sorry about that." Lancelot sat down at the bar.

"Beer?"

"You still asking, Captain?~ I thought you'd already prepared everything~" Ban embraced his son's shoulder with a wide grin on his face.

"But we have to wait for Arth-"

"I don't know who you're talking about." A slight laughing voice interrupted Lancelot. It was Arthur himself. "I hope I'm not too late for the party."

"Well you're not the last one." Tristan smirked while looking around the tavern. His surprised gaze stopped at Meliodas who mirrored the look on his son's face. "Where's Lian?"

"I'm coming!" A young man with short silver hair and green eyes hurried down the stairs. Lian was the twin brother of Emma and youngest son of the Captain. "Sorry, I had things to do."

"Like?~" Ban raised one eyebrow and grabbed one of the jugs Meliodas had placed on top of the bar.

"That's none of your business, uncle Ban!" The tall man began to laugh loudly.

"Since everyone is here-" Meliodas grabbed one jug himself "We should raise our drinks to our beloved lovebirds, Lancelot and Emma. May they be happy 'till the end of their lives!"

Everyone shouted and yelled full of excitement and joy.

The six chatted all night long, drank lots of beer and had fun. For Lancelot, it was the best bachelor party he could've ever imagined. Spending time with the people he cared about was absolutely amazing.

The next day came quickly. As the sun began to rise, the six Knights slowly woke up one by one. They still had a lot to do even if Elizabeth, Diane and Elaine had already decorated the location, where the ceremony should take place. They changed into their wedding outfits and set off.

"I'm nervous..." Lancelot said while waiting for his bride.

"You don't need to be nervous, everything is going to be fine. It's your big day. Breath calmly."

"I-I'm trying." The Fox's Sin's son shut his eyes, took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. After opening them again, he looked around. Everyone was smiling. He could see the happiness on their faces. Especially on his parents'. Ban and Elaine were more than proud of their son, to take such a big step in his life. Seeing them like this made the future husband smile a bit.

He suddenly realized that the music had begun to play and Emma showed up. Her long blonde hair was pinned up with little white daisies adorning it. She wore a beautiful long white dress, which once belonged to Elizabeth when she married Meliodas. Lancelot couldn't take his eyes off his bride. He was captured in her beauty.

Emma giggled slightly while walking down the path with Meliodas by her side. "Please take good care of her," Meliodas said when they reached the front.

Lancelot nodded. "I will."

The pastor indicated the standing crowd to sit down and began with the ceremony. He talked about them growing up, about how they fell in love. Everything was wonderful and just how the two had imagined it.

And then, finally, the pastor said the words, they had been waiting for so long.

"Do you, Emma, take Lancelot as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do!" She smiled at him widely.

"And do you, Lancelot, take Emma as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do!"

The pastor said some blessing words, but nobody heard it. The crowd stood up and applauded excitedly.

Lancelot looked at Emma with cheerful eyes, "I love you." "I love you too." She smiled.


End file.
